17 & Pregnant: Ally Dawson!
by AusllyRossLynchR5
Summary: Follow Austin & Ally's hard journey from teens to parents. Will they be able to handle raising twins? or will they crack under the pressure? Based off of 16 & Pregnant! Auslly/Trez/Dallas&OC/Gavin&OC! Read & REVIEW PLEASE!


**17 & Pregnant: Ally Dawson**

**Characters**

**Lester & Riley**

**Georgia Lynn Dawson (6) (Gee)**

**Mackenzie Hannah Dawson (8) (Mackie)**

**Kyle & Penny**

**Edward Nicholas Taylor (5) (Eddie)**

**Alexander Nathan Taylor (9) (Alex)**

**Lester & Penny **

**Fletcher Garrett Dawson (6) **

**Allyson Marie & Adele Lillian Dawson (17) (Ally & Addie)**

**Mike & Mimi**

**Stephanie Nicole Moon (14) (Steph)**

**Jacqueline Natalia & Jacob Christopher Moon (15) (Jackie & Jake)**

**Austin Monica Moon (18)**

**Howard Mason Snow (2) (Howie) – Austin's "Son"**

**Conner Fredrick – Addie's Ex Boyfriend/Matthew's Father (18)**

**Matthew Nicolas Dawson-Fredrick (1) (Matty)**

**Olivia Carson (Livvie), Patricia Del La Rosa (Trish) & Sydney Margaret (Syde) – Ally's Best Friends (18)**

**Dallas Kingston (Dal), Dezmond Worthy (Dez) & Gavin Young (Gav) – Austin's Best Friends (19)**

**Setting: Tyler, Texas/Miami, Florida **

Chapter 1: Introduction

Hi, I'm Ally. I'm 17 years old and I live in Tyler, Texas with my dad Lester, my step-mom Riley, my half sisters Mackie and Georgia, my twin sister Addie and her 1 year old son Matty. I'm originally from Miami, Florida but my parents got divorced when Addie and I were six and the agreement was my dad got my sister and I and my mom got our little brother Fetcher. When our dad got remarried to Riley Addie and I moved to Texas. When I'm not working at my daddy's Store Sonic Boom/babysitting my Sisters/Nephew, doing school work or hanging out with my friends I'm with my boyfriend Austin. He's the true definition of a real cowboy. Ever since Matt's Baby Daddy and Addie's boyfriend of two years left her when she was pregnant I've seen the struggles she deals with being a young mom but I guess I didn't care. Our family's about to get two people bigger because I'm pregnant with twins!

***Play's Theme****

*****30 weeks pregnant*****

Right now I'm 7 and a half months pregnant. We found out we were having twin girls and we're naming them Hailey Olivia & Emma-Grace Patricia Moon. When I moved to Texas when I was 8 I had know clue how to ride a horse. So my dad hired someone to teach me a guy named Mike Moon. That's when I meet Austin we talked all afternoon after my lesson and instantly became friends. When we were 13 we went to a school dance and he kissed me and told me he liked me more then a friend. I gladly returned those feelings and we've been dating ever since. He works part time at the rodeo stables and sometimes his horse Star-Dust and him compete in them but he really wants to be a performer like me. He has written both country and pop songs. Music and our love for riding houses are really the only two things we have in common but we love each other anyway. Austin is 8 months older than me he is already 18 and my birthday/baby shower is in a few weeks. He graduated early with a high ranking in class while I have enough credits to graduate with my class. We were planning on applying for Julliard and MUNY for the fall and attending college for four years, get married, and then have kids but I guess it's going backwards now. Austin and I decided to put our music careers on hold until Hailey and Emma-Grace are older and just take the basic classes online. Oh and another thing about Austin is that he already is a father figure. His friend Kira and her boyfriend Elliot become pregnant at 15 and were killed in a car crash when their son was 7 months old. They gave Austin legal custody of little Howie and Austin has been raising him since. He lives in a three bedroom apartment on his with Howie and I'm moving in with him after the girls are born. Right now I just finishing writing my Valedictorian Speech for graduation so I decided to write a song. I'm into pop and country so just like Austin I write both.

I've never been the kind that you'd call lucky  
Always stumbling' around in circles  
But I must have stumbled into something  
Look at me  
Am I really alone with you  
I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this  
But I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes

Now who'd have thought someone like you could love me  
You're the last thing my heart expected  
Who'd have thought I'd ever find somebody  
Someone who someone who makes me feel like this  
Well I guess

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Ohhhhhh

Even hearts like mine  
Get lucky, lucky sometimes

Even hearts like mine  
Ohhhhhhhh

Some hearts,  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

Some hearts  
They just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side, yes  
Some hearts,  
They just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes

"Great song babe," Austin said walking up to me.

"AHHH! Austin you scared me."

"Sorry honey."

"It's okay. Matty and Howie are in Howie's room and Mackie and Gee are watching tv in the guest room. "

"Okay let me just cheek on Howie really quick."

As he left to cheek on his "son" I ordered from KFC and got Mackie, Gee, and Matty ready to go home.

**There's chapter one. Read and REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Brittney Out!**


End file.
